


Drabble: Leave It Unspoken

by freakingdork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, hints of emotional/verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for cmpromptmeme round 4 (lyrics) - "nothing that i do, will ever be enough for you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Leave It Unspoken

She never mentions him and she wonders what exactly people assume about her father. Do they think he's dead or just absent? The latter can be proven by a simple Google search, but there are times when she wonders if the former would hurt less.

A corpse can't be disappointed; it can't threaten to disown you for mediocre grades and it can't make you feel like rebelling is the only way to preserve your sense of self.

Dead men can't belittle your accomplishments.

The divorce was filed as irreconcilable differences, but for people in the public eye, it's often just an excuse used to mask the truth. The press speculated about what it meant, most assuming an affair. They never came close to the answer and that's just fine with her.


End file.
